


Beautiful Blue

by ShipperMonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperMonster/pseuds/ShipperMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and your entire world is gray. The tint of your aviators wasn’t the cause of this problem. But the entire world seems gray and dull. You always try your best and make new friends to have fun. It doesn’t help with your problem, until you met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiMagicMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/gifts).



> Gonna archive my other works since I didn't put that much effort into those ones like I did with this one

Your name is Dave Elizabeth Strider and you live in Houston Texas. For your whole life you’ve lived in a shitty apartment with your bro. Your parents died in a car crash and your bro dropped out of high school to work for the both of you. You feel bad for being a burden on him but he always gives you a load of crap in return. 

You and your Bro have a weird relationship. He’s never coddled you when you were little. On the first day of preschool you had to walk there yourself. Your Bro was never home anyway he was always working between his two jobs; DJ and he makes puppets. However he gave you a pair of his matching anime shades. You wear it everywhere after he explained to you the classic Strider Charm. Show no emotions and always be ironic. You immediately agreed thinking it would bring you two closer. But he was never home to be ironic with you. 

When you got to middle school the classes got harder and so did the people. The teachers always yelled you to take your sweet shades off. You returned the gesture by telling them you would rather die than take them off. Bro was impressed when the teachers called him, he gave you a fist bump. Other than that class was more boring than elementary school. You had some of your classmates in them but you were never close with any of them. People were frightened by you since in kindergarten you brought one of your Bro’s katanas to school. It was worse when you cut a table in half that people were sitting at. 

It never really bothered you anyway. You had a habit of picking out the bad traits in people instead of the good ones. The school jock was charming and the teacher’s liked him. He always had time to do class and school sports. But outside of class and his charming persona he made up. He took his anger and stress out and the weaker people. You of course beat the crap out of him and tried to save the person he was picking on. But instead of thanking you they ran out of fear. The jock knocked off your shades.

Outside the gray world you live in the only one color you can truly see is the color of your eyes. The bright red that is your eye color. Bro told you it was a Strider curse to have unnatural eye colors. Of course with your luck you got stuck with red. The color of the blood running through your veins. The color they use for bad guys. You guess you’re one of them.

You finally reached high school. When you can’t half ass your work and get a C. You want to get into a good college to repay Bro. Since he never got that chance with him carrying you on his back. You were really determined to put in your all and look cool while doing it. Your internet pal Jade and Rose encourage you. Rose said she could always check your work for you. When you finally meet them in real life you’ll high five Rose. 

It’s in the middle of the Sophomore year. You’re doing pretty well with your grades, you’re an A student. Except for Biology is a B, Rose doesn’t know that much about that. You finally made 1 friend your first friend ever. Her name is Terezi Pyrope she’s pretty weird. She left her friends to go to your school since an incident happened. She’s probably friends with you since she is blind and can’t see your eyes. Terezi was blinded by the accident and she is trying to uncover your shades to find the truth. She has a weird obsession with red anyway. 

It’s near the end you and Terezi just finished hanging out at the movies. You’re walking back to your apartment and you have to stop since the crossing light. This sucks since this one takes forever to allow you to go. You’re the only one there till one boy comes along.

He’s pretty short but then again you’re tall and lanky for someone your age. He has rectangular glasses that make his eyes big. His hair makes him look like he just got out of bed but he works the style. In the middle he has a slime ghost. You almost laugh because it looks like a knockoff of the ghostbuster slime. He has a remarkable smile that is stitched on his face. You think you might have to get this cutie’s number. You two are standing pretty close together, looks like he doesn’t mind being close with strangers. He’s waving his arms back in forth till he accidentally knocks into your hand. 

Your brain almost explodes with what happens. The whole world is suddenly painted in color you take the pointy anime shades off just to see it all. The world was so beautiful you couldn’t describe it. The sky was beautiful color blue that people always said. The clouds floated among it and the lush trees that were planted were vibrant. You finally broke your Strider facade in 12 years. The uncontrollable tears started plopping out of your eyes. You started sniffling, is this what you have been missing out on your entire life? 

“Are you okay?” The boy looked up to you wiping your tears with your sleeves. “Thank you!” You grabbed his two hands and gave him a genuine smile. He was even more attractive in color. His hair was a jet black, his eyes were a darker blue than the sky. You can just stare into his eyes forever like the sky discovering more and more about them. He was beautiful that wasn’t enough to describe him. What’s the word perfect? Yeah perfect definitely suits him. “What’s your name?” You’re finally able to say. He tilts his head cutely. “John Egbert why?” Even his name is adorable you feel your face heat up. “Thank you.” He gives you a weird glance, “For what?” You’re astonished. “Don’t you see this?” You blurt out nervously. “See what?” Was all he said. He tilted his right and the walk light turned on. He took his hands from your grasp. “Sorry my friend Karkat is waiting for me.” He dashed away. 

You feel your heart split into to and your knees give out. You’re now sitting on the hard concrete floor facing downwards. You slowly feel your world going gray, when you look up it’s back to the sad place you’re used to. The happy tears turned to sad ones as you cry out in agony ignoring at the stares. The was the last you ever saw of John.


End file.
